


The Reconciliation of Percy Weasley

by seekeronthepath



Series: Correspondence [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cornelius Fudge is a terrible boss, Gen, Percy Weasley-centric, he's literally eighteen years old right now, of course he's a bit of an idiot sometimes, that time Arthur Weasley got almost killed by a giant snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath
Summary: In the summer of 1995, Percy Weasley moved out of home and stopped talking to his family. That winter, he started speaking to them again.(This fits into the middle of Chapter 5 of 'Age and Wisdom', but the rest of the series is unnecessary to understand it.)
Relationships: Percy Weasley & Weasley Family
Series: Correspondence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/905940
Comments: 4
Kudos: 162
Collections: Percy Weasley Centric Stories





	The Reconciliation of Percy Weasley

Over the past year and a half, Percy had come to recognise the sound of Madam Bones' shoes clicking on the hardwood floors of the Ministry corridors. Today, she was in a hurry, and he steeled himself as he looked up from his desk. "I'm afraid the Minister is in a meeting, Madam Bones, but he should be available - "

"I'm not here to speak to the Minister," she interrupted him. Her voice was unusually quiet, and her face was solemn. "Why are you at work today, Mr Weasley?"

He frowned slightly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"...I see." Madam Bones conjured a chair, and sat down across from him. "Mr Weasley, as it seems no one else has informed you, I am sorry to tell you that your father is currently in St Mungo's."

"...what?" Percy felt himself pale, then reminded himself that he was a professional, he was at work, he had duties here. "My father and I are not currently - "

"I am aware of your current estrangement from your family," Madam Bones interrupted again. Her voice sounded strangely faint, as though it was coming from a long way away. "Mr Weasley, his condition when he was brought to the hospital was such that your siblings were summoned from Hogwarts. From what I understand, he is no longer in critical condition, but this is not the time for disagreements to keep you from your family. Go home, Mr Weasley, and then go to the hospital."

"I... The Minister..."

Madam Bones flicked her eyes towards the office door and shook her head, reaching out to place a hand on his. Her fingers felt very warm, for some reason. "He can do without you for a day," she said quietly. "Go see your family."

**Author's Note:**

> Percy is likely to show up soon in 'Madam Longbottom's Appointment Book', so I started thinking about what might have happened to him during this series. This snippet doesn't fit in anywhere else, so here you go!


End file.
